The 7D: A Bashful Kiss
by diVinE C0meDy-AN
Summary: All Bashful wanted is to show how he really feels about his crush, Queen Delightful... But what he doesn't know is that his impossible wish is about to come true when he gets invited in the Palace ball AS THE QUEEN'S OFFICIAL DATE!
1. Chapter 1

I know a story where it started with just wearing a mask

And ends with a kiss…

How did that happened?

It happened before and during **the Jollyday Eve…**

**CHAPTER ONE: Jollywood Jollyday Ball **

It's an early winter morning in the small kingdom of Jollywood. Though snow falls gently from the sky, Villagers are quiet busy for the holiday rush:

People flocked in the markets to go bargain sales, buying presents and preparing full course meals. Others decorate their houses with Jollyday-themed ornaments like dark green wreaths and colorful round balls hanging around.

But the most anticipating event that they were preparing for is the **Jollywood Jollyday Ball.**

Every night before Jollyday Eve, All people of both high and middle classes are invited in the Jollywood Jollyday Ball, which will be held in the Palace of Queen Delightful herself.

One of the most formal yet exciting ball that only happens the night before ; and one of its main attraction is the Jollyday Countdown where people waits for ten second before the clock struck midnight and **a grand fireworks display **will illuminate the night sky.

Just like the Villagers above her castle, Queen Delightful is also busy instructing everyone to organize the ballroom, the guest list and the buffet for tonight's party.

Everyone including her most trusted servants, **The 7D.**

Seven Dwarfs who devote their services for the Queen and protect Jollywood from any forms of harm and invasion.

Especially from the evil Hildy and Grim Gloom, a witch and wizard who usually threatens Jollywood and its Queen by dethroning her.

And they hope that these magical enemies won't mess up their annual Jollyday ball.

Inside the Ballroom, The 7D were busy dusting up the floors and putting up Jollyday decorations.

Doc spread the red velvet carpet on the hallway, using his mechanical arms which were inside his tall, green and blue hat.

Sneezy is handing out colorful ball-shaped decorations as Dopey takes them and climbs on the ladder to decorate the tall Jolly tree.

Happy is instructing Grumpy to position the wreath perfectly around the railings on the balcony inside the Ballroom; and Grumpy is getting annoyed, _does hanging up a wreath should be done so perfectly?_

Sleepy is sweeping the floors when he spotted Bashful looking outside the window.

"Hey, Bashful…" he said calmly, "Aren't you supposed to dust out the Ballroom vases?"

Bashful just sighed dreamily. Sleepy got the feeling that he's not paying any attention to him. Instead, he keeps looking out the window.

Curious, Sleepy approaches Bashful and looked out at the window.

Outside the glass window, the palace garden is covered with white snow. And on the center of it where a frozen water fountain sits, Queen Delightful walks along with her squire, Lord Starchbottom, who has a long list that almost reached the snowy ground.

They were talking until the Queen's face got anxious and worried.

_Probably something serious has happened_, Sleepy thought.

Then he turned to Bashful, who was still staring out of the window. His head is slightly tilted and his eyes stared down tenderly on the Queen.

Sleepy got the idea and smiled.

**Bashful always admires the Queen. **

He gets all dreamy and sometimes breathless every time he sees her.

Especially when you called out her name

The Queen's name is enough for Bashful to faint which is also a dangerous thing, considering

what happened at the first opening ceremony of Doc's Skybuckets.

While Bashful stared down through the window, Happy approaches Sleepy.

"What're guys goin?" he said, grinning.

"He's got google eyes on the Queen again…" answered Sleepy, looking at Bashful.

Happy got his point. "Oooooh…. Bashful is growing up." he teased.

Bashful snapped out of his day dream and noticed Happy and Sleepy behind him.

"Huh?" he said, "What are you guys talking about?"

Happy went to Bashful and put his arms around his shoulder.

"Aww, don't worry…" he said, "We all know how much you like Queen Delightful…"

After placing the wreath on the balcony, Grumpy climbed down the ladder and went beside Bashful.

"Yeah, Bashful…" he said,

"You were like: 'Oh, Queen Delightful is soooo beautiful than the heavens above'…." Grumpy teased, trying to imitate the lovesick Bashful.

Bashful began to blush.

Grumpy saw his reaction and tease some more. "Hellooooo, my Queen…" he said, trying to mimicking Bashful's timid voice, "your cheeks looks cold and pale, let me warm it up with my kisses…**Mwah,mwah,mwah…**"

Grumpy puckered up his lips so exaggeratedly that it began to make silly kissy noises.

Everyone laughed and giggled. Grumpy sure knows how to make crazy jokes and silly impersonation of someone, **which Bashful sincerely hates**.

"Knock it off!" Bashful yelled, stammering. His face is flushing red.

Everyone began to lower down their laughter and tries to regain their composure.

"He, he, he… Sorry about that, Bashful." Doc said, removing his glasses and stroke off tears out of his eyes.

After recovering from Grumpy's jokes, Sneezy sighed and approaches to Bashful.

"Yeah, Bashful, it's just that…." He paused," If you like the Queen so much,** then** **why don't you tell her?**"

Bashful jolted and his eyes widened.

"WHAT?!...Tell her?!" he shrieked, his voice shaken, "I…I can't tell her that…"

"Why not?" asked Sleepy.

"Come on, guys…" Bashful stammered, "I can't tell her how I feel for her…What if she doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense!" said Grumpy, "You're a riot! Remember your first concert night? You rocked their heart out, Bashful…"

"Yeah, Bash…" said Happy, "The Queen even gave you flowers right after…"

"**And** **also a kiss…**" Sneezy added.

Everyone 'ooo'-ed at Bashful, who was standing awkwardly beside them.

Bashful remembers that very well. It was his first public exposure, singing in front of people and the Queen herself. He got to admit, he somehow enjoyed singing on-stage. What he doesn't enjoyed was after the concert when hundreds of fan girls gaining on him just for signing autographs.

It was a showbiz nightmare for him, but at least it got soften when Queen Delightful thanked him by giving him flowers and also a kiss by placing the Queen's fingers on her lips and pressed it softly on his forehead… It was a night that he'll never forget.

Doc noticed Bashful's awkward silent and approaches him.

"Look, Bashful…" he beagn, "it's not important how she feels for you, but rather it's the opposite."

Bashful looked at him. "You mean…" he paused, "I should tell her how I feel about her…?"

"Not just tell…" Happy interrupted, "**you should express it**...Telling her you like her is one thing, but expressing your love to her would mean so much…"

Bashful felt anxious. _How could I express my feelings to her?_ He thought, _I could hardly breathe every time I see her…_

"Yeah, and who knows…?" said Grumpy, "**Maybe you two will become a couple**…"

Bashful gasped and his knees began to shake as he imagined himself with Queen Delightful, acting as if they were lovers, an official girlfriend-and-boyfriend thing.

Bashful felt dizzy by the thought.

"Speaking of Couple…" Doc began." I heard about tonight's party is going to be a to be **a Masquerade Ball**…."

"Oooooh… really?" exclaimed Happy, "A masquerade ball?"

"Yep, and that's not all…" Doc continued, "This will be also a couple's night. Everyone must come to the party with a partner…"

Everyone muttered and exchange excited looks. This is the first time the Jollywood Jollyday Ball will have a Masquerade-themed couple's night.

"Wow… this is new!" said Sneezy.

"Can't wait for the party tonight…" said Sleepy.

"I've never been in a Masquerade ball before…" said Happy.

Dopey whistled in aggreement.

"Sure hope the Queen would invite us there…" said Doc. "We rarely experience such things due to our busy schedules…"

"**And I wonder if the Queen has a partner for tonight…**" said Grumpy, grinning as he looked at Bashful.

Bashful noticed him. "What are you looking at me?"

"Come on, Bashful..." said Happy, "You've never been in an occasion like this…"

Bashful sighed. "Look, guys…" he said, "I know you all trying to help me, but please, I can't do this…"

"But, Bashful…" said Sneezy.

"No, please…" Bashful interrupted him. Everyone fell silent.

Bashful breathed deeply. "I can't go date the Queen, alright? I just can't… And besides, who am I to date her? **I'm a commoner, not a royalty guy…**"

Doc stepped in. "It's not that, Bashful…" he said calmly, "This isn't about the social status we have here…"

"I know…" Bashful said. "But still, I just can't go out there and ask her to be her dance partner?"

"Ask who on a what?" a sweet, girly voice said from behind.

Bashful recognized the voice and gulped. He looked behind and saw **Queen Delightful** with Lord Starchbottom who was busy scribbling something on his long sheet of list.

Bashful jolted back and began to sweat. "Your majesty!" he greeted, trying not to look so nervous. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Just now." The Queen answered.

Bashful could feel his heartbeat running fast and his breath shortening. The Queen is so astonishingly beautiful that he would rather stare than to breathe.

Happy noticed his uneasiness and approaches the Queen.

"Your highness…" Happy stepped in. "Would you like to see the Ballroom now?"

"Oh, Of course!" she exclaimed, "How does it looked?"

The Queen followed Happy at the middle of the ballroom which is fully polised and decorated.

Red curtains hanged between the huge tall glass windows, the candle chandelier is fully decorated with tiny colorful crystal balls. A long green velvet wreath wrapped the railings of the inner balcony, fully decorated with red-and-gold ornaments.

But the most attractive of all is the Tall green Jollytree, lavishly decorated with colorful hanged ornaments of all sizes, tiny white candles tucked on most of the leaves and a red-and-white striped hat on top of it.

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom gasped in amazement.

Happy stood beside them, "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

While Happy escorts the Queen around the ballroom, Bashful slowly regain his composure.

_I knew it, _he thought, _**I can't even looked at her without being shaky and all**__… guess I'm not that confident at all…_

Bashful sighed bitterly, picked up the feather duster and start dusting off the Ballroom vases that were half of his size.

Sneezy looked at him and felt sorry for him.

_Poor Bashful…, _he thought, _**it sure wasn't easy being him…**_

Just then, the Queen approaches the 7D.

"Thank you, 7D, for decorating the entire ballroom…" she said, happily.

"It was nothin', your majesty." Said Doc.

The Queen cleared her throart.

"As a show of gratitude for all your efforts, I'm inviting you all for tonight's Jollyday Ball…" she announced.

"Really…?" Everyone exclaimed.

"But it's a couple's night…" Grumpy said.

"Oh, don't worry…" she said, "You're exempted for that; consider this as a getaway night."

Happy jumped out of excitement. "Sound good to me!" he said, gleefully.

"Same here…" said Sneezy.

"Sounds fun…" muttered Sleepy.

Dopey whistled in excitement.

"**Glad we're exempted in the couple's night…" **Grumpy sighed in relief. He wasn't comfortable on having partners especially for the dance.

"Then it settled…" Queen Delightful said.

"Not quite, your majesty…" Lord Starchbottom entered.

"Why not?" the queen asked.

Starchbottom cleared his throat.

"Well, the guest list, the event list and the buffet are all ready for tonight, **except for your dance partner…"** he explained.

The Queen felt uneasy. "Oh dear…"

"Dance partner?" said Happy, "You don't have a dance partner?"

The Queen turned to Happy "Well, I do…" she said, "But Uncle Humidor is on an expedition right now, he won't come back until spring…"

Happy rubbed his chin and looked at Bashful, who is having a hard dusting the massive ballroom vases.

Then he turned to the Queen, "what do you prefer for a dance partner?"

The Queen thought for a moment.

"Do you want him Tall..?" asked Happy.

"Dark..?" Sleepy added.

"And Handsome..?" Sneezy finished.

"**Or someone smart and irresistible like me?"** Stachbottom added. He always wants to get the Queen's interest; just to show how useful and dependable he can be.

"Well…." Queen Delightful looked up, thinking "For me, 'Tall, Dark and Handsome' is one thing... but the thing I'm looking for a guy is his smart, good and witty personality."

"It doesn't really matter if he's handsome, tall or dark… What matters is that he's intelligent but kind-hearted, brave but humorous at the same time… In another words, **I like a guy with such wonderful personality.**"

Happy looked up and stroked his blonde bushy beard. Again, he looked at Bashful, who is dusting off the last ballroom vase.

Then, he got an idea and smiled.

He gathered his friends and whispered something to them.

Lord Starchbottom and Queen Delightful exchanged blank looks.

As the group gathered in a circle and whispering a plan, Bashful came beside them.

"Hey, guys…" he said, panting, "I'm done with the vases…"

But the group didn't respond. Instead, they turned their heads on the Queen; without even noticing Bashful.

Happy grinned, "Your majesty…" he began, **"I think we have solved your partner problem…"**

"Oh, really?" surprised the Queen.

Bashful felt uneasy. _What are they talking about?!_

"Yep!" Happy replied to the Queen, "He's got the perfect personality that everyone would love, even to you!"

"That's right!" said Grumpy, "He's a good gentleman and funny at the same time…"

Queen Delightful lightened up, "Oh, a humorous type…"

"He may not be tall…" said Happy, "**But he's got gentlemanly features."**

"He may not be Dark…" said Doc, **"but he's got the brightest mind."**

"And most of all…" said Sneezy, "he's got the looks! **He's handsome, well-polished and confident at the same time."**

"How exciting!" the Queen exclaimed, she looks so impressed about this so-called

'**Short, Smart and Handsome' guy.**

"May I see this man at the ball tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, my Queen!" Happy answered as Dopey nodded exaggeratedly.

Bashful couldn't believe his ears. He quickly approaches to Happy.

"Guys, What are you doing?!" he muttered, nervously.

Happy patted him on the back. "Don't you worry, Bashful…"

"Yeah, we got this…" Sneezy whispered.

Bashful held his breath. He doesn't like people keeping secrets from him, **especially went it's something to do with the Queen's date. **

"Oh, splendid…" the queen said with a relief, At least she got an alternative date for the Jollyday ball tonight.

Then again, the Queen cleared her throat.

"Well, then…" she began, "I will see this man in the ball tonight."

Bashful drops his jaw and felt his heart stopped. _**She's going on a date with someone else?!**_

"Kindly tell him that he is invited as a guest for the Jollywood Jollyday ball in my palace at **7 o' clock…** Don't be late!" she said.

As she finished, she bid them goodbye and left the ballroom; imaging the short, smart and handsome man who will soon to be her date.

As the 7D left the castle with their huge mine cart, Bashful glanced at Doc, who is steering behind the lever.

"Umm… guys." He started, "Is there something I should know about?"

"About what?" asked Doc, pretending to be unaware.

"**About the Queen's date!"** Bashful said. "Who are you talking about? This small, charming guy you're saying…"

"Well…" Doc sighed, "Don't freak out if we tell you…"

Bashful gulped. "What do you mean?" he said, stammering.

Excitedly, Happy sneaked beside him and gave him a huge smile; which made Bashful a little uncomfortable.

"Well, Bashful…" he paused, "You're in luck cuz'…. **You're going to date the Queen!**"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

Due to Bashful's anxiety attacks, **Grumpy blackmailed him** if he refused to come to the Jollyday ball. Will Bashful accepts the Queen's demand for a dance partner? Or will he let himself get bagged up by Grumpy's threats? All that in **Chapter Two: Bashful's Choice… **


	2. Chapter 2: Bashful's Choice

"For after all, the best thing one can do when it is raining is let it rain."  
><em><strong> ― <strong>__**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**_

**CHAPTER TWO: BASHFUL'S CHOICE **

Bashful is gone missing again.

One of his excellent talents (aside from singing) is his **unpredictable hiding expertise.**

He never runs out of ideas of hiding to one place to another. That's why they always considered him as the **master of stealth-mode**, which is useful especially when you're spying or hiding from your enemies.

Only this time, he is not from his enemies, **He is hiding from his friends.**

Ever since he learned that he's the guy who is going to date the Queen, he couldn't stop worrying.

Of all the guys out there, **Why him?**

How will he be a short, smart and handsome guy **if he can't even breathe in front of the Queen?**

And worst, how will he survive the party **if he's too shy to blend in among the crowd?**

The pressure had gone into his head that **he** **ran off and disappeared out of sight.**

No one knows where Bashful is now.

Then, after two hours and thirty minutes of searching inside the cottage, **they finally found him.**

Grumpy spotted Bashful **climbing down the wooden chandelier** attached on their living room ceiling.

When Bashful saw him, he quickly jumped back on the chandelier and held on tight.

Grumpy called the others and try to get Bashful down, but the chandelier is too high for them to reach.

_**Desperate times calls for Desperate measures,**_ Doc thought.

Doc called Happy and Dopey to go fetch a ladder while he tries to talk to Bashful into his senses.

"I told you! I'm not going to that date!" said Bashful, struggling to keep his balance on the wobbly chandelier.

Doc sighed. "Look, Bashful…" he said. "You need to go to that ball. The queen expects you there."

Grumpy stepped in, "Yeah, Bashful. Imagine if you didn't show up, she'll be really disappointed…"

Bashful gripped tightly on the chain. "I know…" he sighed, "I don't want to disappoint her, really…But I just can't go!"

Grumpy's patience is wearing thin. "Look here, mister!" he said, aggressively. "Queen Delightful expects you there. So obviously, that was not a favor…**That was an Order!**"

Sneezy noticed Grumpy's temper and tries to calm things down.

"Look, Bashful…"He interrupted, "What Grumpy is trying to say here is **you can't always run away from everything."**

Bashful fell silent and looked down. He never wanted to disappoint the Queen, but the thought of **being surrounded by dutches and noblemen during the ball can be really frightening.**

Bashful was about to say something when suddenly the chandelier jolted down. He looked up and saw a **huge crack appeared on the ceiling** where the chandelier is attached.

Sneezy, Grumpy, Sleepy and Doc gasped in shock.

"Listen, Bashful…" Doc said, trying to sound calm. "You have to let go of the chandelier before it breaks!"

"So you can get me and force me on that date?! **No way!**" said Bashful, holding the chain even tighter.

Grumpy stepped forward, "Bashful! It's either you get down there **or get crashed down with the chandelier!"**

"I would rather-" before Bashful could continue his sentence, the hook broke off from the ceiling and **Bashful came crashing down with the chandelier**.

The group went around him. The wooden chandelier was completely damage and Bashful is lying on it, slightly unconscious.

As Doc tries to check his pulse, Happy and Dopey came inside with a ladder.

"Hey, guys…" Happy said, panting. "We got the ladder and…"

They stopped and looked at the ceiling where the chandelier is supposed to be, and they looked down on the wooden floor where Bashful unconsciously lying on the damaged chandelier.

"**Oh, I see you got him down."** He said with a relief.

Grumpy glared at him. "Actually, **the chandelier got him down…"**he sneered.

Bashful is gaining his consciousness and slowly open his eyes.

His head is still aching and his vision is still blurry, but he can see his fellow dwarves looking at him with concerned eyes and he can even hear Happy and Grumpy talking.

"He seemed a little wear off…" said Happy, talking to Grumpy.

"Well, he better wear himself out soon…" said Grumpy, **"he still has a date with the Queen."**

Suddenly, Bashful's eyes flew open and jumped on his feet.

After hearing Grumpy's statement, Bashful shook the pain out of his head and **starts running to the door. **

"Oh no, you don't!" said Grumpy, as he stepped forward, reached out his hand and grabbed Bashful's hat.

When Bashful ran outside of the doorway, he stopped and felt something different.

He patted his head and his face and gasped in total shock.

**His hat has been removed!** Revealing his true face: a bushy, golden-haired dwarf with a cute, round nose and a fair-skinned face.

**Bashful rarely removes his hat, especially in public places**. His insecurities had gone to a point where he has to wear a huge, tall hat that covers half of his face.

Bashful is too concern of his naked face that he hardly noticed the door slammed shut behind him.

He looked back and went to the door. He tries to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.

**Bashful is now locked out of his home**, with his face exposed in the open public.

One of Bashful's greatest fears as a highly insecure person is having his face exposed in the public where he gets unwanted attention from the people and describes him **a funny-looking dwarf,** which made him very uncomfortable.

He pounded the thick, wooden door and yelled, "Open up! Open up, please!"

From the inside, Grumpy stepped near the door **with Bashful's hat in his hand.**

"I thought you wanna run and hide…" said Grumpy.

"**Not without my hat!"** Bashful cried from the outside.

Grumpy crossed his arms, "Well that's too bad…" he said, **"Cuz I'm not gonna give it to you!"**

"Come on! Open this…!" said Bashful, pounding the door even harder.

"**Not until you promised to take the Queen on that date!"** Grumpy demanded.

"But I can't!" Bashful replied.

"**Then, go on and stay out there!**" finished Grumpy.

"Noooooo…!" Bashful screamed. He began to pound the door and twisted the knob violently.

Grumpy is not answering, so Doc went near the door and said, "Listen, Bashful… we will let Grumpy hand over your hat **if you promised us to go to the Ball and date the Queen tonight…"**

"But this is **Blackmail**!" Bashful complained.

"Then, we don't have any other choice…" said Doc, "**Grumpy will have to hold on your hat until tonight…"**

"ALRIGHT! **ALRIGHT ALREADY!"** boomed Bashful, catching their attention.

Bashful couldn't believe what he's going to say, but he has no choice. He breathed deeply and cried:

"I'll take her! I'll take her on that date! **I'll take her to that Jollyday Ball!** Just please let me in…!"

Grumpy doesn't seemed convinced. "You promised…?" he said.

"Yes, yes!" Bashful said, sounded desperate, "**I promised I'll take the Queen on that date!** Now please let me in…"

Doc nodded to Grumpy, who is still not convinced.

Bashful's hands felt numb after pounding so much. He kneeled in front of the wooden door and pressed his face on it, trying to hide his face from the public.

It only took a few seconds when Grumpy opened the door and pulled him inside.

Bashful sighed heavily in relief and saw Grumpy holding on his hat. He jumped near him and reached for his hat. "Give it back!" he said, "**Give it back! Now!**"

Grumpy placed his hand on Bashful's head and began pushing him away. **"You'll get it AFTER you dated the Queen…" **he said, pushing Bashful even farther.

Bashful stopped and sighed.

It's useless to wrestle Grumpy just to get his hat. His massive body will make his face flat as a pizza pie.

Bashful went quiet and Sneezy approaches him.

"Awww… Don't worry, Bashful." He said, patting him on his shoulder. "**This is only for one night..."**

"Yeah, and we'll help you get into that date…" Doc added.

Bashful looked down. "Yeah, but…" he said, his voices sounded timid, **"…I don't know how to become the guy Queen Delightful was saying."**

Happy stepped in "Don't cha worry, Bash!" he exclaimed, "Leave it to us! We're gonna turn you into a short-smart-and-handsome guy a girl would really love…"

Grumpy rolled his eyes on Happy, who is much more excited than the rest of the group.

"Well, I…I don't know…" said Bashful, stammering.

"Don't fret, Bashful…" Doc said, calmly. "We'll do everything we can to help you get ready for tonight…"

"And remember…" said Grumpy, glaring at him, **"You're doing this for the Queen."**

"Yeah, give her one heck of a date!" said Happy, trying to encourage him.

Dopey agreed by a whistle.

For Bashful, he's only doing this thing just to get his hat back from Grumpy. But the thought of his crush, Queen Delightful, made him realized that the Queen is in need for a dance partner.

**Though he doesn't want to go to that ball, he has to; For the Queen, somehow, needs him as a dating partner for tonight.**

_I guessed it's not that bad if I give it a shot... _He thought, _Besides, it's only for one tonight._

Bashful sighed deeply. **"I'll do it, then…"**

Everyone exchange surprised looks. It's rare to convince Bashful to get into an event like this.

Doc stepped forward, putting his hands on his sides confidently. "Then, it settled…" he said, looking at his fellow dwarves. **"7D, let's give Bashful a one heck of a date!"**

"Heigh-Hooo!" everyone cheered excepted for Grumpy, who is still not convince on Bashful's statement.

_This is going to be a long day…_ Bashful thought, gulping down in fright as he looked at his friends **who are planning to give him a one good date that he and the Queen will never forget.**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **With the help from his fellow 7Ds, Witness his amazing transformation as Bashful learn the art of socializing, personality development and Of course, **The art of dating the Queen**. Will he become the "short, smart and handsome" dwarf before the Jollyday Ball starts? Find out at **Chapter three: The Leafy-Green Mask**


	3. Chapter 3

"We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be."  
><strong>― <strong>**Kurt Vonnegut****, **_**Mother Night**_

**CHAPTER THREE: THE LEAFY-GREEN MASK**

"Better get this thing started!" Doc thought as he looked at the clock. They only have a whole afternoon to help get Bashful ready for the Jollywood Jollyday ball.

Even without his hat, Bashful tries his best to stay calm as he gets himself educated on **being well-groomed and developing good personality.**

Happy taught him things about fine dining etiquette such as **the difference between soup spoons and a regular spoons; or the difference between water goblets and a champagne glass.**

He also taught him about table manners such as when someone asked for a salt, always pass both salt and pepper, **for they are inseparatable.**

Even Grumpy gave a tip that when a girl is leaving her seat, **it's always a man to get up and assist her off the chair; **same goes when a woman is going back her seat.

"**It's one of the best ways to impress a girl…"** he said with a wink.

Sneezy taught him some few things about personal hygiene. Such as when you need to blow your nose, **excuse yourself kindly and turn your back and blow your nose quietly as possible.**

And when a woman drops something on the floor, **it's always the guy to pick it up for her.**

"**It's really informal** for a good-looking girl in a beautiful gown to pick something on the ground…" he explained.

And now for the most essential thing that the Queen expects: **A Sense of Humor.**

Happy and Dopey taught him a lot of things about socializing and **being humorous at the same time.**

But this isn't easy for Bashful, of course. **It took him two hours to just to learn such skill.**

After the lessons on Humor, **Doc taught him some things about the Queen's royal family history** **and added some few trivias**, something that would make Bashful a smart dating guy for the Queen.

Sleepy taught him not to sleep during the party, especially when the countdown starts, **which is not the most helpful tip he learned.**

One of the most anticipating parts of the ball is **the dance of Waltz.**

So Happy and Doc taught Bashful some few basic moves of dancing. Until Happy and Grumpy began to giggle when Doc tries to teach him by **being his temporary dance partner. **

"**Does it get anything awkward than this?"** Bashful thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

After the dance lessons, it's time to get dress and well-polished.

Happy took out his expensive hair gel and combed Bashful's golden hair. He applied gel and brushed all his hair** from front to backwards and makes bedraggled curls at the end.** Making his face even more exposed.

And now for a good formal wear. Happy spotted an old suit in his closet, **a black velvet coat and pants with a white long-sleeved, polo shirt and a red-velvet fabric belt.**

He let Bashful put it on and fit so perfectly.

Grumpy polished his **old black leather shoes** which is too small for him to wear. He gave to him and puts them on.

And for the final touch: **An attractive accessory. **Dopey took out his **finest brooch** in his art collection: **a silver snowflake-shaped brooch with two crystal strings hanging on to it. **

A perfect accent for a holiday ball.

Bashful pinned up the brooch in his upper-right side of his coat, and asked timidly, "How do I look?"

Moments ago, Bashful is an overly timid dwarf who would rather hides his face under his hat and wears a conservative long sweater.

Now, Bashful is **a young handsome-looking dwarf with his hair all neatly combed back and wears a dark formal tuxedo with sparkling black leather shoes.**

Everyone gazed at him in amazement.

"**You looked wild and stunning!"** Happy exclaimed.

"I am?!" Bashful said nervously.

"He meant you look great, Bashful…" Grumpy interpreted.

"Oh…" Bashful sighed in relief.

Doc stepped in, "Now, You're ready for tonight…"he said.

"**Not yet…" **Sneezy interrupted.

He took out a wooden rectangular-shaped box and handed it out to Bashful.

"Dopey and I bought something for you…" he said.

Bashful looked at it and opened it.

**It's a polished wooden mask. **

The mask is formed in shape of two leaves stuck together and has two holes on each side for the eyes.And also, the mask is painted in green. **Bashful's typical color.**

"It's going to be a masquerade ball…" Sneezy started, "So Dopey and I thought maybe we can get you a nice mask for the ball tonight."

Dopey smiled and nodded wildly.

Bashful thanked his friends and carefully puts on the mask with a gold strings behind it.

Now, Bashful looked even **more attractive with his mask on,** and in his fine black suit.

"**Now, you are ready for tonight!"** Sneezy declared and Dopey whistle in agreement.

Bashful went to a huge mirror pasted on the wall and stared at his reflection.

He got to admit, he looked really nice and completely well-polished **that he could hardly recognized himself.**

Bashful let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" Sneezy asked.

"I really appreciate your efforts, guys…" Bashful began, "but I got a feeling that **this isn't me…"**

"Come now, Bashful…" Happy said, "This is only for tonight. **Sometimes you should act different once in a while."**

"Yeah, Bashful…" Grumpy said, "And Remember: Queen Delightful expects a **'short, smart and handsome'** guy in you."

Bashful groaned weakly. **Somehow those things don't exist in him at all.**

"Just remember the things we taught you…" said Doc, trying to encourage him.

"And don't fret…" said Happy, putting his hand on Bashful's shoulder.

"In those duds, **No one will know it's you…"**

"They wont?" Bashful asked timidly.

"Well, unless someone asked about your name…" said Happy.

"Speaking of that…" Sneezy began, **"Are we gonna tell the Queen that Bashful is her date tonight?"**

"Well, Of cour-" Happy stopped short and began to wonder, "Come to think of it, **We didn't mention Bashful's name to the Queen…"**

"**We NEVER did!" **said Grumpy, glaring at Happy, "All we mentioned was a 'short, smart and handsome' guy, **not a 'small, timid and bashful' type…" **

"**Then we won't tell her…"** Doc interrupted

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"We can't?!" Bashful said, stammering.

Doc looked at him. **"No, we can't tell her…"**

"Why not?" asked Grumpy.

"Like you said…" Doc began, "We only mentioned things that the Queen would liked for her date and not about Bashful…"

"And besides," he continued, "If we tell the Queen that Bashful is her date, **she might decline…"**

Bashful felt his chest tightened. _**She'll stood me up if I tell her who I am?!**_ He thought to himself.

Everyone fell silent and looked at each other's faces.

All they wanted for Bashful is to experience a real date with his all-time crush. But if they mention his identity to the queen, she might ditch him and the date will be ruined.

All their efforts will go to waste and Bashful will be so upset.

**That is if they tell the Queen that identity of her mystery date.**

"I agree with Doc." Sneezy said.

"Me too…" Sleepy said.

Dopey agreed with a whistle.

"So am I…" Happy said, grinning.

Grumpy sighed. "Alright then…" he finally said, "But we still have to think of somethin' **cuz the queen will surely ask for his name."**

"You're right!" Doc said, "We need to think of a new name that way Bashful wouldn't be discovered."

"Oh, I know!" Sneezy said, waving his hand. "What about '**Benjamin'**?"

"No, too long…" Doc disagreed.

"What about **'Baltazar'**?"

"No, too old name…" Doc said.

Dopey whistled and smiled.

"Dopey…" Doc said, "**'Bashful'** is his name!"

Doc rolled his eyes on Dopey. Sometimes he likes to crack a senseless joke during a serious discussion.

"Oh, oh I know!" Happy exclaimed, "What about **'Fulbash'**?"

Grumpy looked at him, his eyebrow arched up, **"Isn't that Bashful read in backwards..."**

"Well, I couldn't think of a better name…" Happy replied, grinning.

Then, Sleepy stepped in. "What about **'Basilio'**?" he calmly said.

Everyone went quiet and looked at Sleepy.

"We can call him **Don Basilio of Barcelona**…" Sleepy continued.

"**That's it!"** Doc exclaimed. "**Basilio, a noble dwarf from the Spanish city of Barcelona…"**

"Sleepy, you're a genius!" Sneezy praised him.

"Thanks…" Sleepy yawned. Sometimes he also has great ideas inside his small, sleep head.

"Sounds Fantastic!" Happy exclaimed. "Alright, 7D,** To the Jollyday ball"**

"**Not yet…"** Sneezy interrupted.

"Not yet again?!" Grumpy groaned.

"**I meant we're not dressed up yet…"** Sneezy explained.

Everyone stopped and looked at the clock.

**It's already 5:30 pm! **They spent all afternoon helping Bashful to get ready for tonight and they didn't even thought of getting dressed for themselves.

"Hickory Dickory!" Doc cried, "We only have one hour and a half to get ready!"

"Quick! To the closest!" Happy said excitedly, pointing upstairs.

As the others ran upstairs to their rooms, Doc turned to Bashful.

"Bashful…" he said, "you stay here while we're getting ready, ok?"

"Sure…" Bashful said.

As Doc ran up to the stairs, Grumpy stood still behind the stairs. His eyes locked on Bashful.

"What?" Bashful said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Don't you dare go hiding anywhere…" Grumpy said, **"I got my eyes on you."**

And he slowly walked up the stairs, his eyes still glaring on Bashful.

Bashful frowned. Sometimes you never guess if Grumpy is kidding for just plain serious.

When he disappeared out of sight, Bashful is now alone and went the mirror again.

He looked at his reflection from head to foot. Then, he removed his mask and looked at the mirror again.

"This isn't me…" he thought to himself. **"This isn't me at all…" **

But then, a thought flashed in his mind.

"_**If we tell the Queen that Bashful is her date, she might decline…"**_

Despite being shy and all, he always dreamed of dating the Queen. Just this once.

But if it's true that telling his true identity to the Queen can really ruin the date, **then it's something that he can't afford to risk.**

"No…" he said, "I can't let that happen…**I won't let it happen!"**

Then, Bashful put his mask back on and stared at his reflection again. He took a deep breath and made a stern look.

"Ok, Bashful…" he said, trying to boost some serious confidence in himself.

"Time to give the queen a one heck of a date… Why? Cuz you're not Bashful anymore…

**You're now Don Basilio of Barcelona!"**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **It's a magical night for both Bashful (a.k.a. "Don Basilio of Barcelona") and the Queen herself. And things got unexpected when he's about to receive the **greatest gift that a man can get from his love. **Will our typical "Cinderella"dwarf meets his 'Happily ever after'? One romantic adventure coming up in **Chapter four: The Dwarf and the Queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I dedicate this fan fiction story to my boyfriend. And just like Bashful, I hope someday I'll show to him how much I care for him, even though he is countries away from me for five years…"_

_**-divine Comedian**_

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DWARF AND THE QUEEN**

It was a cold, winter night before Jollyday, the most joyous time of the year. Every year, people of Jollywood celebrate this event to put worry aside and spend precious moments with family, friends and people alike. No rich or poor are being divided in this holiday, because they all normal with normal lives and normal problems. In other words, **they are all the same.**

And that's how **Jollywood Jollyday Ball was born! **

To celebrate their togetherness with the rich and the simple in a one beautiful, cool evening.

The Palace Ballroom is already filled with people. Since Jollywood is only inhabited with dwarves, there are noble dwarves and villager dwarves; dwarves with lands and riches; and dwarves in shoemaking and craftsmanship. All are invited in this once-in-a-year party.

All were dressed so lovely, women wears their finest growns and dresses while men wears their best coats and suits for the night. **All are elegant but also mysterious** for almost every guest wear masks.

As a Masquerade ball, almost the guests wear different masks. Some only covers half of their faces, some covers their entire faces; some are simple, some are lavish and extravagant; some are plain colored, and some are overly decorated.

But also some who preferred nothing to wear, just their bare faces and confidence. Everything is perfect for a one masquerade, Jollyday ball.

Lord Starchbottom, the Queen's assistant, is at the Ballroom door, **wearing his red-and-gold squire uniform and wearing his plain white clay mask.**

Since this a couple's night, Lord Starchy always make sure that all the guests and their dates are here in the list, **especially the Queen's date.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Milton?" he asked, checking his list.

"Here…" Mr. and Mrs. Milton answered as they entered.

"Mr. Edgar and Ms. Erica?" Starchy asked again.

"Here…" Mr. Edgar answered as he pushes his Grandma Erica's wheelchair into the ballroom entrance.

"The 7D?" Starchy asked, but no one answered.

"7D?" he said again, glancing into the empty hallway. He waited for a few seconds, but no sign of then at all.

"_Looks like they're not coming…" _he thought, looking convinced.

He took out his quill pen and is about to scratch the name '7D' on the list when a husky yet joyous voice called out.

"Wait!" the voice said, "Hold up a sec!"

Starchbottom looked back and jolted in terror.

**A huge mine cart burst into the hallway and it's running towards Lord Starchbottom.**

On the cart, the 7D rides on their mine cart as Doc pulled the lever and the heavy wheels squeaks for a stop and the cart stopped before it runs over to Lord Starchy.

"Did we make it?" Sneezy popped his head out the mine cart.

"**How dare you bring your cart all the way here!" **yelled Lord Starchy, still trembling in fear. "You could've killed someone…!"

"But we didn't…" said Happy, grinning.

"And besides, the hallway is big enough for a mine cart…" said Grumpy.

"And we don't have much time to come to the party on foot…" Doc explained.

Starchbottom groaned angrily. _Why did the Queen hired __**these crazy, cart-driving freaks**__ as her loyal servants anyway?_

"Alright, alright…" he sighed, trying to recover from his shock. He took out the guest list and called out the names:

"Doc…" he said.

"Here…" Doc answered. **He wears a pearly white coat and pants with a red bow tie and a pink cabbage rose pinned on his upper-right side of his coat.**

"Sneezy…" Starchy said.

"Over here…" Sneezy said. **He wears a deep blue-green coat and pants with a silk cream-colored scarf draped elegantly over his shoulders, and wears a blue-green fedora hat on his head.**

"Happy…" Starchbottom said.

"Right here…" Happy called out, waving his hand. **He wears his typical navy-blue coat and pants with a small red rose pinned at his upper-right and wears a golden polo shirt underneath his coat. He also wears a fitted red fabric belt around his waist.**

"Grumpy…" Starchbottom said.

"Here…" Grumpy answered. He wears a matador-inspired get up.

**A white long-sleeved polo shirt with layered frills on the button line and a red sash belt around his waist, and wears a black pants and boots.**

_A fierce but elegant style of semi-formal clothing… _he thought to himself, proudly.

"Is Sleepy here?" Starchbottom asked.

"Here I am…" Sleepy answered. **He wears a simple cobalt blue tuxedo and pants and wears a black leather shoes.**

"And Dopey…?" Starchy asked.

Dopey whistled and waved his hand. **He wears a bright red coat with long loose sleeves, a white polo and a dark red necktie, and he also has a golden bumblebee-shaped brooch pinned at his upper-left side.**

"And Bashful…?" Starchy asked, looking at them.

Happy stepped forward. "He's not coming…" he began, "He got tired of the all the cleaning so he rather stay at the cottage."

"_Got tired? __**Got shy is more like it…" **_Lord Starchbottom thought. When will Bashful ever learn?

"But don't you worry…" Doc began. "Because we already invited the Queen's date… and he's here with us now."

"Really?" Lord starchy said, astonished. _And I thought they were baffling…_

Then Doc cleared his throat and announces: "Presenting, the noble dwarf of Barcelona, Spain… **Don Basilio of Barcelona!"**

As Lord Starchbottom looked up, his eyes widened and made a blank expression.

Doc thought Lord Starchy was impressed of Bashful's new look, but he felt something different and also looked back. And it's not what he was expecting to see…

His fellow 7Ds saw his reaction and they, too, looked back to see Bashful. But just like Doc and Lord Starchy, their excited smiles disappeared and began to frown.

Instead of a devilishly, handsome dwarf, **a small figure covered himself in a thick, white blanket. His entire body is cloaked from head to foot. He looks like a ghost, dressed up for Halloween.**

"Hi, there…" a shy, timid voice greeted them.

"_His inner Bashful is still there…"_ Grumpy thought as he slaps himself on the forehead in total frustration.

Before Starchbottom could say anything, Sneezy jumped in and boomed: **"HOLY MOLY! A flying, pink goblin bear!"**

"What? WHERE?!" said Starchy, alerted.

"Quick! Over there!" Doc said aloud and pointed in the ballroom.

"Which way?" Lord Starchy shouted, confused and frighten. "I can't see it!"

"Around there!" Sneezy added. Then, without any warning, a powerful sneeze escape from his lips and blew Lord Starchbottom into the ballroom. **And a loud crash echoed around the hall.**

Sneezy and Dopey ran after him while Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy and Doc pulled Bashful behind the mine cart.

"**What's the matter with you?!" **Grumpy roared as he pulled off the blanket on Bashful. "You nearly got us caught!"

"Quiet down, Grumpy…" Sleepy whispered, "You might wake up someone…"

Bashful looked down and groaned bitterly.

"I'm really sorry, guys…" said Bashful. "It's just that I can't do this anymore. I can't go out and pretend of someone I'm not…"

"Oh, good grief…" Grumpy sighed miserably. "Look, we gone through this already… This isn't about you, **this is about the Queen!"**

"But I…" before Bashful would continue, Grumpy interrupted him by pulling out his long, green hat from his back pocket. **"Go date the Queen or your hat gets it!"** he threatened.

"NO!" Bashful gasped fearfully. He had completely forgotten about his hat and Grumpy's blackmail on him.

Before anything gets worst, Doc appeared between them and slowly pushed them aside. "Now, now, calm down, everyone…" he said, then he glanced his head on Bashful. " Look, you need to go and date the Queen. **It's one of your dreams, isn't it?"**

"Yeah, it is…" Bashful stammered. **"But it's not my dream to date her by being somebody else…"**

"So you wanna tell the Queen who you are so that your date will be over, is that it?!" said Grumpy, irritated.

"No, it's not like that…" Bashful said, his voice shaken.

"But, Bashful…" Doc began, "We can't be sure if the Queen will date you as Bashful** because all she knows is that she'll be dating a 'short, smart and handsome' guy, and a 'small, timid and bashful' type…" **

Bashful began to frown.

The Queen expects a handsome, confident guy for a date. **But Bashful wants to date her as himself** and not as Don Basilio of Barcelona.

But if he reveals himself to the Queen, **will she still accept him? **

And what if she didn't accept him and stop the date, **what will happen next?**

Or if he really pretend to be the person she's expecting; the Queen will enjoy it, of course…

**But will Bashful enjoy it too?**

Bashful buried his face on his hands and moaned in confusion, "_What am I going to do?" _He thought to himself.

Noticing how terrible he's feeling, Happy went to him and patted his back. "I know what you're going through…" he said, smiling. "But we have to do as planned. Besides, **it only for one night…"**

Bashful's face began to light up.

"_Of course…"_ he thought, realizing Happy's statement, "_**This is the ONLY chance**__ I can get to know her more….to get closer to her. "_

Bashful's thought went on, ignoring Happy's other statements, "_If this is really my only chance, __**then I HAVE TO do what the Queen requested**__, that is, having a 'short, smart and handsome' guy for her date…"_

Bashful's thoughts continue while Grumpy barged into what Happy is saying, _"If I didn't meet her expectations, she'll be really upset… and I can't let that happened…"_

Bashful rubbed his green, polished mask on his face and sighed. "_This is only for just ONE night…" _he thought once more._ "__**The first and the last time of being someone else…**__**for the sake of her majesty's delight…"**_

Then he straightens his back, combed his golden hair backwards and cleared his throat.

"**Let's do it…"** Bashful said.

Grumpy stopped and Happy, Doc and Sleepy glanced at him.

Bashful took a deep breath and repeated: "I said let's do this, shall we?"

"That's the spirit!" Happy exclaimed.

Bashful, Sleepy and Happy walked out behind the cart while Doc and Grumpy stood there, astonished.

"Well, that was unexpected…" Doc said to Grumpy.

"Yeah…" replied Grumpy, stuffing Bashful's hat in his backpocket again, "And I thought he'll really quit…"

In the Ballroom, Lord Starchbottom rubbed his head in pain after hitting his head on one of the ballroom vases due to sneezy's sneeze.

"Sorry about that…" Sneezy apologized with a sniffle, "I'll pay for the breakage…"

Lord Starchy groaned on pain and said, "Nah! The Queen always wants to replace those old vases…"

Then, Dopey whistles and pointed to Starchy.

Sneezy looked at him, **"I don't think Lord Starchy would like to break some more vases…"**

Lord Starchbottom frowned at Dopey who just gave him a smile. "_These guys really are crazy…"_

Then, a glassy, ringing sound echoed around the Ballroom. "People, may I have your attention please…" Happy announced, tapping a wine glass with a spoon.

Everyone, including Lord Starchy, Sneezy and Dopey, glanced at Happy.

Happy cleared his throat and said the crowd: **"We have an important guest tonight…**

He is a Spanish dwarf who belongs to a noble family in the city of Barcelona…"

Everyone looked at each other and muttered. **It's rare to see a foreigner as a guest for this local celebration.**

"And he came all the way from Spain to take part of this joyous celebration…" Happy continued.

"Everyone, let's all welcome the noble dwarf from Spain… **Don Basilio of Barcelona!"**

As Happy announced this, **a rather matured and confident Bashful entered the hall.**

Everyone gaze at him in amazement as Don Basilio walked smoothly and elegantly **like a true-blue nobleman.**

He went to Happy who reached out his hand and gave him a hand shake.

"Don Basilio…" Happy greeted, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Happy…" Bashful muttered in a matured, formal-like accent.

Happy slowly walked out, leaving Bashful at the middle of the crowd. He went to the other side of the crowd where his other 7D members await him.

"**Please don't mess up…"** Grumpy prayed as he crossed his fingers for luck.

Bashful looked at the crowd while the crowd stared at him back. "_It's sure are a lot people in here…" _he thought. It's time to give a speech as an honorable guest for tonight.

He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Thank you all for welcoming me in this wonderful celebration…" he said in a loud, clear and confident voice.

Everyone went quiet and listen to him. What a fine, well-groomed dwarf…

**His Aristocratic look… **

**His smooth, elegant gestures…**

**And His strong, confident personality… **

Don Basilio continues his speech, **"It's been years since the last time I came to a party like this. But due to my business schedules, I was forced to stay and look after our wine company in Barcelona…"**

Everyone muttered to each other. "He's owns a wine factory?" Someone said to the other. "He must a successful businessman to run a company…" the other answered him back.

The 7D members looked at each other. **They never knew Bashful can be a professional liar** just to impress the crowd.

Bashful notice his catching his attention, then he continue: "That is why I am greatly pleased to be here right now…" Everyone stopped whispering and return their attention.

"**To put my lonely hours aside to be here… and to enjoy the goodness of life itself…"**

Everyone looked at him with smiles on their faces. Such beautiful and meaningful speech…

"Thank you…" Don Basilio said again, "…For bringing me here to spend the joys of life with you all… **Happy Jollyday, everyone!"**

As Don Basilio finished his short but meaningful speech, everyone clapped their hands in astonishment and bewilderment**. What a surprisingly beautiful speech for a small but confident noble dwarf.**

Bashful looked around in surprise. _"Wow…"_ he thought to himself. _**"I really impressed them…"**_

Then he glanced at his fellow 7Ds, who were clapping and cheering for him. Grumpy sighed in relief while Happy gave Bashful a thumbs-up.

Bashful let out a small smile and bowed down slowly to his fellow dwarves.

Doc smiled back and formally clapped his hands, _**"Now, the real party starts…"**_ he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: **Hi-ho, fanfic readers! This is divine Comedian, thank you so much for looking after my stories. **And I also apologize** for the late update and cutting his chapter short. **I caught a serious flu and nasal allergy **that kept me in bed for a week. So far, this is one part of the chapter I come up with… and hopefully, more parts of this would come out soon.

Bashful sure made a great start as a "Spanish noble", but will he stay that way if the Queen comes in? **Or will his inner Bashful tells Don Basilio to reveal his real self? **How will the Queen react to this?

**This is going to be a LONG chapter, everyone!** So be ready for an epic chapter of love and self-discovery in **Chapter four: The Dwarf and the Queen (part 2)**


	5. Chapter 4 prt 2

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DWARF AND THE QUEEN (Part two)**

After Don Basilio's thank-you speech, **people began to approach him to personally thank him for his fine speech.**

And from that time on, Bashful began to socialize to the people around him, from the noble families and to the commoners, **all without getting nervous and self-conscious. **

In the other side of the ball where the buffet table is standing, the 7D, or perhaps, the 6D, helped themselves with some glasses of orange-fruit punch while they proudly looking at Bashful.

"It's amazing how Bashful getting along with them…" Doc said who is also impressed of Bashful's speech lately.

"Yep, wasn't expecting he'll make a story about his 'business'" Grumpy smiled slyly. He took a sip of his drink when Sneezy and Sleepy appeared next to him.

"**That's part of 'pretending'**, I guess…" Sneezy added.

"Do you think he'll stay that way if the Queen comes?" Sleepy asked his friends.

"Aw, don't worry…" Happy interrupted, as he carried a tray of fruits punches in his hands. "He'll survive…" Then he walked towards the crowd and handed out fruit punches for the guests.

After Don Basilio has done talking to the other people, Lord Starchbottom went to him and congratulates him.

"That was a very fine speech…" he said, shaking his little hand.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Lord Starchbottom…" Don Basilio said to him.

"Forgive us to keep you waiting…" Lord Starchy began, "But the queen will come as soon as she can…"

Don Basilio chuckled and said: "Take as much time as she needs… It takes so much time to get ready for such an event, **especially for a royalty like herself…"**

Lord Starchy looked at him, impressed, _"Wow… __**what a cool, patient kind of guy…"**_ he thought.

Before Lord Starchy could start talking, Happy appeared next to Don Basilio.

"Good evening, gentlemen…" Happy greeted them, "May we offer you some refreshments?"

"Why, yes, thank you…" Don Basilio replied and took two glasses of punches out of the tray. _This entire socializing thing makes me thirsty…_

"Please enjoy the night, sir…" Happy said and gave Bashful a wink before leaving them behind.

Bashful smiled who is also proud of himself. **"**_**But I got a long way to go…"**_he thought, "_I have to give the Queen a one heck of a date…"_

And so, Don Basilio gave the glass of fruit punch to Lord Starchy and the other to his. He rose up his glass, "For the goodness of life…" he said.

Lord Starchbottom held up his glass, "For the goodness of life…" he replied. Then they tapped their glasses for a toss and sipped their drinks.

When Lord Starchy finished half of his drink, he noticed the 7D standing at the buffet table, **finishing almost half of the refreshing fruit punches**. "_Crazy juice hoggers…" _he thought.

Then he also noticed that the 7D is not actually seven, **but six of them**. Then he remembered that one of them is absent and couldn't come to the party. "_When will Bashful ever learn to be mature?" _ He thought, rolling his eyes.

Then, he glanced at Don Basilio who was done sipping his drink and is also lost in thought.

Bashful looked at the huge stairway inside this ballroom where it leads up to the Queen's suite. _"I wonder how will she look for tonight…" _he thought, curious.

Starchbottom looked at him. "You know, sir…" he began, **"You looked familiar…"**

Noticing how suddenly quiet he became, Don Basilio returned his attention to Lord Starchy.

"Sorry?" he asked, recovering for his thoughts.

"Oh…" Lord Starchy said, thinking he had surprised him, **"I'm sorry…I meant you remind me of someone…"**

"Really?" Don Basilio asked, slightly frowning. He took a small sip of his fruit punch to hide his frown. "_Does he notice it? __**Already?**__"_ he thought, fearfully.

"Yes, sir…" Starchy replied, **"You seem oddly familiar…"**

"_Stay calm, Bashful…"_ he thought to himself, feeling his heart pounding in fear. He took a deep breath and quickly regained his composure. "Well, then…" Don Basilio began, **"Perhaps that must be a coincidence…**don't you think so?"

Lord Starchbottom went silent, and then sighed.

"Yeah…" Starchbottom replied, embarrassed, "Yeah, I think so too…"

Bashful felt a gust of relief in him. _Well, that was close… _he thought.

Embarrassed, Lord Starchbottom gulped down the last half of his drink. "I'm really sorry about that…" he apologized, "It's just that your looks is a bit familiar with the person I know…"

Curious, Don Basilio glanced back at him and said, "Who was it then?"

"Oh…" Starchy breathe, looking down at his empty glass, **"He's a nobody…"**

Bashful arched his eyebrow, does he referring to him?

"A nobody?" he asked.

Lord Starchy looked back at him. "Well, not really…" he refries. "He's one of the closest servants of the Queen… and really, he is very shy than the penguins…"

Bashful looked at him strangely, _I'm shy than a penguin? _

"He's really a shy type, and sometimes I don't like that…" he continued, "I don't know how he became like that, **but he's quiet, timid and a coward at the same time."**

Bashful slightly glared at him and took a small sip of his drink. _**It's called insecurities, not cowardice…. **_he thought.

"So…" Don Basilio started, **"What does HE reminds you of me, anyhow?"**

"Well, not much…" Starchy answered, "Except for your golden hair, he has one too, I think…"

"Hmmm…" Don Basilio breathed as he stroked his sleek, golden hair.

_Like almost everyone has golden hair… _he thought. Then he stopped glaring at Lord Starchy and began to frown, _**Is that how people think of me?**_

Feeling slightly ashamed, Bashful avoided Starchy's gaze and sink himself in thoughts again.

Lord Starchbottom felt even more embarrassed. Why anyone would compare this finely matured nobility to a shy, incompetent commoner?

**After all, there's no way Bashful can be as serious and confident as Don Basilio…**

Before Starchbottom could apologize some more, a loud "Yip" echoed from behind.

Bashful glanced back to see Sir Yipsalot hopped beside them and barked in enthusiasm.

Bashful stepped back. He never saw Sir Yipsalot so wild and energetic before.

"Just stay calm, Bashful…" he reminded himself.

Remembering his role as a foreign visitor, **he should act like a newcomer of the house.**

He breathed deeply and went back to his composure.

"Oh, hello, little fellow…" Don Basilio greeted him as he leaned over and scratched the dog's ear. Sir Yipsalot snuggled and growled in comfort.

"Who owns this friendly little fellow?" Don Basilio asked Lord Starchbottom.

"The Queen does…" Lord Starchy answered.

Don Basilio stood up while Sir Yipsalot snuggled beside his leg. "Then, I believe she's not that far…" he said.

Lord Starchbottom looked up and turns out he was right. In the ballroom stairway, he saw the Queen coming out of the door from her royal suite.

As the Queen's assistant, he must always be there to present the Queen to her guests.

Bashful watched Lord Starchy went to the edge of the stairway, relieved to end their embarrassing conversation **about his other self.**

Lord Starchy cleared his throat. "Everyone…" he called out, "May I have your attention, please?"

When he noticed everyone's attention is on him, he straighten his back and breathed deeply

"Presenting her royal highness, Queen Delightful of Jollywood…"

As he announced this, everyone applause as the Queen stepped out of the balcony and looked around. There, among the crowd, she noticed a small, yet attractive-looking dwarf in a dark suit and a leafy green mask.

_What a cute, charming person this is…_ she thought.

Don Basilio, just like the Queen, looked up and stared at her in astonishment.

The Queen looks so beautiful in **her rosy pink dress with curly-golden patterns all over her tube dress and around the edge of her long flowing skirt.** She also has a thick, fury, white shawl draping elegantly around her long white-gloved arms. She also brought a white winged-shaped mask attached on a stick in her hand, and positioned it in front of her face.

Bashful's heartbeat began to speed fast as the Queen walked down the stairs.

Excited to see his owner, Sir Yipsalot runaway from Bashful and went to the Queen, who was halfway down the stairs.

Distracted, Queen Delightful glanced at her dog. "Not yet, Sir Yipsalot…" she whispered,

But the little pup followed her and yips even louder, "Yes…you can get your pickle after the…" before the Queen continues her sentence, she accidentally stepped on her skirt.

**She lost her balance and tripped! **

**She stumbled and rolled all the way down the stairs, hitting her face on the shiny, tiled floor.**

Everyone gasped, including Lord Starchbottom and the 7D, who just stared at her in total shock.

Recovered from his shock, Don Basilio appeared before her and held out his palm. "Are you alright, my lady?" he said, sounded concerned.

Still in pain, Queen Delightful slowly lifts her head and noticed a little, empty hand in front of her. She looked at his palm, then to its owner.

There, she stopped short and looked at him.

It's that cute, attractive dwarf she saw a moment ago. And he looks so charming and appealing especially up-close.

**His hair as gold as sunshine…**

**His cute, round nose…**

**And his beautiful, dark-colored eyes…**

Bashful felt uneasy. The Queen is still on the floor, stunned and stares at him with captivating gaze.

Everyone began to mutter to each other. What's with the Queen? Staring to the guy like that?

Noticing the whispers in the crowd, Lord Starchbottom approaches the Queen and helped her up. "Your highness…" he began, grabbing her arm "Are you alright?"

"Oh…" the Queen breathed, eyes still locked on Don Basilio.

"Your majesty?" asked Lord Starchy.

The Queen snapped out of it and turns her head on Starchbottom. "Why, yes...I'm fine…"

**Don Basilio noticed Queen Delightful is looking at him again.** "Well…" he began, trying not to be rude. "I'm glad you're alright, your majesty…"

"Thank you for your concern…" the Queen said, smiling. "May I know who this kind gentleman?" she asked, looking at Lord Starchbottom.

Before Starchy could say anything, the 7D appeared and went to Queen.

"My Queen…" Doc called out, "are you alright, your highness?"

"Oh, yes, thank you…" she answered, gleefully.

Happy stepped in. "Glad your fine, your majesty…" he said, then he motioned to Don Basilio. "By the way, my Queen, this is…"

"It's fine, Happy... thank you…" Don Basilio interrupted. Happy looked at him, curious.

"But allow me to introduce myself…" he said. Then he motioned to the Queen and genuflects before her.

"I am Don Basilio of Barcelona. Son of the late Don Juan of Barcelona…" he declared, and then he carefully held out her hand.

"And it is my greatest honor to be your date tonight, **your magisterial brightness…"** Then, **he softy kissed her hand**, making her blush.

His 7D members looked at each other, completely dumbfounded. **Did Bashful just…?**

Even Lord Starchbottom looked at him, surprised. Then he frowns, _what a show-off… _he thought.

"Oh my…" the Queen giggled, flushing red. _He called me a magisterial brightness…_ she flattered in her thoughts.

"Thank you, Don Basilio…" she said, still blushing. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too…"

Don Basilio just gave her a small yet warm smile. But in the inside, Bashful would rather faint than to smile at her. He never seen the Queen so beautiful especially up-close.

**Her sweet smile…**

**Her fair, lovely face…**

**And those eyes that sparkles like stars...**

Queen Delightful noticed Don Basilio's stare, and just giggled. Happy glanced at Bashful, who is starting to blush as he continues to look at the Queen.

Lord Starchbottom noticed this, too. Then, a sound of violins and cellos slowly fills the air…

**It's time for the Dance of Waltz**. And as tradition, it's always the Queen and her date to do the first dance.

Lord Starchbottom glanced to the Queen. "Your majesty…" he said, "I believe it's time for your first dance of waltz…"

The Queen turned to Lord Starchy. **"Oh, but this isn't my first time to dance…"** she said, "I did this last year, remember?"

Lord Starchy gave her a blank expression. "Yes… but no…" he answered.

The Queen frowned at him. **"No, this isn't my first time? Then, when did I made the first dance?"** she asked, naively.

Lord Starchbottom arched up his eyebrow. Sometimes the Queen became all quirky and naïve all of a sudden. "No, your highness…" he said, stammering. **" I meant you and Don Basilio will do the first dance now…"**

The Queen lit up. "Oh, of course! Silly me…" she giggled.

Happy patted Bashful on the shoulder, giving him a wake-up call to offer the Queen her first dance. Bashful quickly recovered from his daydream and motioned to the Queen.

He held out his hand and said, **"Then, may her majesty honor me with her first dance?"**

The Queen smiled at him. "Yes, you may…" she answered. Then, she took his hand and led the Queen to the middle of the dance floor.

On the Ballroom, people gathered around to witness the Waltz of Don Basilio and the Queen herself.

Four other pairs from noble families will also perform the first dance but it's Don Basilio and the Queen will take the center stage.

The Four pairs formed in a wide circle while he and the Queen stand on the middle of it.

Bashful looked around, feeling anxious. **He never dances at the middle of the crowd before.** He usually hides at the corner of the Ballroom during dances.

But this is time, he has to do this. He looked his dance partner, the Queen, who looked at him too with a smile.

And from that smile, he felt a sudden lightness of mood. **As** **if his fear had left him instantly.**

The musical conductor motioned to his orchestra and started playing the music of Waltz.

As the music slowly fills the air, the Queen and Don Basilio bowed to each other and started to dance.

He reached up his hand and puts it on her waist while the Queen rest her left hand on his shoulder and her right to his other hand.

Bashful held his breath. **This is his first close touch on the Queen,** whom he admired the most. With his might, Bashful tries to stay focused and not to make any serious mistakes, such as stumping her foot or even tripping her.

"_Left, right…Right, Left…Forward, Back…"_ thought Bashful, trying to recall his dance lessons lately with Doc, and seriously, **that was embarrassing having Doc as his dance instructor.**

As the five pairs waltzed smoothly and elegantly on the dance floor, Lord Starchbottom stood among the crowd, watching wonderfully on the royal couple.

"Those two looked lovely together…" said the girl to her partner. "I agree…" said the man from the other pair. "The Don really knows how to charm the Queen…"

"_**What a complete show-off…**_**"** Lord Starchy thought, getting annoyed. He hates to admit it, **but he is quite envy of Don Basilio's charm and confidence.** For one thing, despite his overly confident self, he never gets a chance to get the Queen's attention, especially her attention to the 7Ds.

**So why this small, tiny guy was able to get her attention so easily while he's the Queen's assistant?**

"_Speaking of the 7Ds…"_ Starchy thought, changing the subject, _"Where are those guys?"_

Lord Starchbottom looked around and spotted the 7D, or at least the 6D, at the other side of the crowd. But something is odd about them; **they seemed to look nervous as they watching the dance.**

Lord Starchy raised his eyebrows in curiosity, _"What's their problem?"_

As Lord Starchbottom lost in thought, the music grew louder and beautifully, **booming the entire ballroom with its joyful shape and harmony.**

The five pairs dances flawlessly and gracefully as the choir of violins and cellos sings on. The women twirl smoothly as their male partners catches their hands and dances dramatically in circles.

Bashful looked up to his Queen, who is smiling and giggling gleefully. **He hasn't seen Queen Delightful so happy before.**

Bashful looked at her in eyes and smiled. It's nice to see the Queen enjoying herself…

Too bad he has to put down his real self just to make her smile…

_But it doesn't matter; I suppose…_ he thought, smiling again. _**At least, I did as she wished: A charming, confident guy for a date…**_

As the music ended, the pairs stopped and took another bow to each other.

Everyone clapped and cheered: "BRAVO!" especially to the couple, Don Basilio and Queen Delightful.

Among the crowd, the 7D sighed in great relief and applause to their once shy friend.

To their great admiration, the crowd began to throw red roses on to the floor of the royal couple.

Bashful sighed in relief and looked at Queen Delightful, who is so delighted to the bewildered audience. She waved and made flying kisses to show her gratitude.

By that, Bashful realized how important being confident is. Being able to stand in front of the crowd and bravely show them who you are. And with that confidence, he was able to make the person happy, **which he finely accomplished.**

He picked up a fully bloomed rose which was thrown from the crowd and went to the Queen.

"My Queen?" he called her. Queen Delightful glanced at him, smiling.

"In all my years, I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my whole life…" he said.

**Then, he kneeled in front of her and offered her the rose. "Thank you for honoring me with this dance…" he said, looking at her eyes with a smile. "I will treasure this moment with all my life…"**

Queen Delightful gasped and began to blush. No one has ever thanked her so kindly and warmly before, especially coming from a noble blood.

Everyone let out an "Aaaaawww…" while Lord Starchbottom and the rest of the 7D dropped their jaws in total surprise.

_**That Jerk…**_ Starchy growled in his thoughts. _**That crazy, show-off Jerk!**_

_**Is this Bashful?!**_ Almost everyone in the 7D had the same thought.

Queen Delightful carefully took the rose and stared at it tenderly, stroking her fingers around its soft, red petals_. "It's beautiful…"_ she thought, quite touched.

Then, she looked at Don Basilio. "You are most welcome…"

**And she leaned down on him and gives a kiss on his forehead.**

Bashful felt his heart is going to burst!

Don Basilio began to blush as well. He glanced at the Queen who made a shy gesture by titling her head down and jerking up her shoulders.

Bashful tries to conserve his emotion as the crowd cheered. He looked back at his fellow 7Ds who were clapping, cheering and whistles louder than the people behind them.

_**That's our Bashful!**_ Happy thought, proudly.

Bashful sighed and returned to his composure. He smiled to his friends, then to his Queen who just gave him a sweet smile as she cuddled the rose in her fingers.

_I did it…_ Bashful thought to himself, proudly. _**I really did it!**_

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The more he sees Don Basilio together with Queen Delightful, the more Lord Starchbottom is getting annoyed! Drawn by jealously, **Starchy is ready to make a bold move to find out about this so-called "Don Basilio."** Will the 7D able to stop Lord Starchy? Or will he successfully blow Bashful's cover? The Party is not over yet in **Chapter five: The Unexpected**


	6. Chapter 5

_A competent and self-confident person is incapable of jealousy in anything. Jealousy is invariably a symptom of neurotic insecurity._

_**- Robert A. Heinlein**_

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE UNEXPECTED**

Lord Starchbottom couldn't take another sight of Don Basilio of Barcelona, **especially if he's with the Queen…**

After the dance, **Don Basilio and Queen Delightful became inseparable**. They've been together throughout the night. Even in the dinner table for two, though it's part of culture of providing a royal dinner table for the Queen and her date, it's really surprising how Don Basilio and the Queen talked to each other. **As if they've known each other for years or so.**

Don Basilio isn't only a gentleman when it comes to the dance floor, even on the dinner table itself. When Queen Delightful was about to take her seat, Don Basilio motioned to her chair and pulled it slowly and waited for her to sit down, same goes when she needs get out from her seat. He always comes out of his seat just to assist her majesty.

He's not only a gentleman but also a joker too, Queen Delightful couldn't stop laughing when he told a funny joke **about two girls were fighting over a guy and had to call his bodyguards.**

His bodyguards asked him what's the emergency in that, and he answered: **"The ugly one is winning…"**

Queen Delightful was laughing uncontrollably. Bashful laughed too and looked at his queen; **he never heard her laughing so hearty before.**

After a good, hearty meal, Queen Delightful requested for Ice-cold champagne for two. Lord Starchbottom pushes a cart and on it is a bucket of Ice with a Champagne bottle inside.

He stopped the cart beside their table and pulled out the bottle. Before Starchy could open up the crock, Don Basilio came to him and said: "Please allow me…"

Lord Starchy looked at him, curious. Then he gave him the bottle.

Bashful doesn't have any experience of opening up a wine bottle with a really tight crock lid. But as learned from his friends, it's always the guy to assist his date. **In other words, the guy should always be the one to offer drinks for his date.**

Bashful groaned and tries to open the crock with a flick of his thumb.

Starchy looked at him, secretly enjoying his struggle: _**"Hehe… Some show-off guy you are…"**_ he thought, smiling slyly.

"Almost…got…it!" Don Basilio groaned, trying not to sound awkward. He gripped the bottle tight and tries to twist the crock off the rim.

When suddenly, **POW!** The crock popped of the bottle's rim, sending the crock flying through the air.

Everyone ducked as the hard crock speeded into the entire ballroom, hitting from wall to wall. **And eventually hit someone!**

Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom and Don Basilio looked out into the crowd and to see who's got hit.

Bashful began to flush in fear to **see Grumpy marching out of the crowd,** with his hand covering his right eye.

**Bashful got the idea that the crock hit Grumpy's eye!** And he's heading towards his way.

Without his knowledge, the foam of the champagne wine spewed out of the bottle, **making a wide puddle of white wine in front of him.**

Grumpy, **with a black eye on his right**, locked his fiery gaze on Bashful and didn't notice the puddle.

**He walked on it and he slipped!**

Knocking his back on the hard, tiled floor…

Poor Grumpy felt his back had broke into two…

"Oh, Floom!" exclaimed Don Basilio, and passed the wine bottle on Starchbottom's arms.

"**Floom?"** thought Lord Starchy, surprised, **"Now, when did I heard that word?"**

Bashful went to Grumpy and helps him, carefully pulling him out on the puddle. The embarrassed Don Basilio looked at him and said: "Dear me, I'm terribly sorry… are you alright?"

Grumpy moaned in pain as he struggled to stand up. "Well, actually no…" he answered, rubbing his back "But I was going to give you this…" **then he held his hand and showed him the crock that hit him.**

He gave it to Don Basilio and said: "Let's not be too excited on things, right?…" then he secretly crept a small smile to Bashful, a simple gesture telling him he's okay, nothing can bring him down, **not even a flying crock… **

"_That tough old Grumpy…"_ thought Bashful.

Don Basilio chuckled and said: "Of course! Thanks for reminding me, old friend…"

Before Grumpy could say anything, Happy jumped beside him and exclaimed. "Now, that's what I call a **'Holiday noisemaker',** HAPPY JOLLYDAY, EVERYONE!"

"**HAPPY JOLLYDAY!"** everyone cheered and the party continued.

After that incident, Don Basilio has finally offered Champagne for his date. He poured one in her glass and some on his. They raised their glass and made a tossed.

As Queen Delightful sipped her drink, a small stream of wine overflowed on her lips, soaking her mouth a little. She hurriedly pulled off a pinkish-pale handkerchief to wipe it off but it slipped through her fingers and fell on the ground.

She was about to pick it up and when suddenly Don Basilio leaned over and quickly got the handkerchief. "A royal person should always look at her best…" he said, patting off the dirt from her hankie, and handed it to her. "Please don't hesitate to ask some assistance…"

"Oh, but it's just picking up a hankie…" she said, blushing. "But thank you for your help… "

Then she looked at her pink hankie on his hand and said: "**You may keep that…" **

"Oh?" Don Basilio said surprised. "I may?"

"Yes, you may!" she replied. **"My personal gift for you…"**

Bashful sighed quietly, folded the hankie and kept it in his coat pocket. Finally, **a special gift from the Queen herself…**

After some refreshing drinks and interesting talks, Queen Delightful looked at him. "You know…" she began, "Just because this is a masquerade ball, **doesn't mean you'll have to wear your mask all the time…" **

Don Basilio glanced at her, nervously, "What do you mean?" he said, trying to buy some time to make up an excuse.

"You don't have to wear that throughout the night… Here, let me…" the Queen said, as she leaned over him.

Fear raced through his veins fast as the Queen's hand draw closer to him and ready to take off his mask. Out of his sense, **He abruptly grabbed her hand and boomed:** **"DON'T!"**

Everyone in the ballroom glanced at him, surprised.

Even the 6D looked back and so as Lord Starchbottom.

"_**Double Floom…"**_ Bashful thought, fearfully. He stared at the crowd while the crowd looked at him back, but not because they are impressed. Rather because they were surprised.

What just happened? What's his problem? **Did the Don scream loud at the Queen?**

Just as he feared, **He had completely lost his composure** and ended up surprising the crowd with his wild reaction.

Bashful felt his breath shortening, until a trembling, girly voice muttered, "D-Don Basilio…"

Bashful glanced at the Queen, who looked at him too, stunned.

He thought why is she looked so frighten, then he felt something on his hand.

**He's still holding on her wrist!** Gripping it so tightly that it actually hurts…

He quickly let go of her hand and the Queen stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry…" Don Basilio apologies, stammering, "I am terribly sorry… I never mean to do that…"

Queen Delightful didn't say anything and just gave him an uneasy look.

Bashful looked at her in the eyes. **She looked so scared, stunned and confused…**

"I…" he stammered. "I would rather stay like this for the night, after all, this is a masquerade ball… might as well follow it's protocol…" he explained, looking down.

Then, silence reign the entire ballroom until whispers began to fill the air.

Bashful glanced his eyes everywhere, as if the whispers in the crowd frighten him. **Especially those frowned faces and their condemning gaze on him.**

Bashful's hands began to sweat and he can feel his heartbeat pounding hard, making him almost breathless.

Noticing how uncomfortable he is, Queen Delightful recovered from her shock and slowly walks back at him. "Don Basilio…" she muttered, trying to sound as calm as possible. Don Basilio turns his head on her, still breathless. "Is anything alright?" she asked.

Don Basilio began to breathe heavily. "I…I…" he said, his voice shaken.

"I'm very sorry…" he apologized some more. "Please excuse me…"

He laid his unfinished champagne glass on the nearest table and briskly walked away, **without even looking back at her…**

As Bashful left the ballroom, his fellow 7Ds followed him except for Grumpy who stayed behind the fruit punch section.

Doc turns on him, "Grumpy, come on…" he said.

"You guys go ahead…" replied Grumpy, as he fills a glass with Ice-cold fruit punch and placed it on his injured eye. "I'll stay here for a while…"

Concerned about their hot-tempered friend, Dopey whistled to Doc, telling him he'll stay behind with Grumpy.

As the 4D went to get Bashful, Sleepy went to Grumpy and Dopey. "Watch out for Lord Starchbottom…" he whispered to them, **"He's acting a little weird tonight…"**

As Sleepy went away with the rest, Dopey turn to Grumpy, He whistles and made a shrug gesture, asking him what does Sleepy meant with that. Grumpy is too busy to reply, or at least too comfortable.

The relaxing cool temperature is slowly numbing away the pain on his black eye. But he understands what Sleepy is telling them.

Just like Sleepy, **He, too, noticed Lord Starchy's unusual behavior.** The Starchbottom they know is loud, proud and talkative especially in an occasion like this.

But ever since Don Basilio of Barcelona met the Queen, Starchbottom became quiet all of a sudden. He didn't talk to anyone or boasting around. Instead, he keeps on glaring at Bashful with cursing eyes, **as if he can strangle the person by just looking at him!**

Grumpy has a feeling that things might get messy tonight, so he better keep his eyes peeled.

Not far from them, Queen Delightful walked around the ballroom and looked at her wrist where Don Basilio gripped around it.

Seeing his opportunity, Lord Starchbottom approaches her, "Your highness…" he called out, "You seemed troubled…" he said, trying to adopt Don Basilio's formal speaking.

"Did you see that?" the Queen asked, still looking at her wrist.

"Yeah, he walked out just like that…" he said, looking at the ballroom door. _**Good Riddance…**_ he thought.

"No, I meant his look…" the Queen refries, looking at her assistant.

Lord Starchy rolled his eyes. _We all saw how handsome and charming he is…_ he thought

"His gaze…" the Queen continues, "Those terrified look in his eyes… it's as if… **I've seen them before…"**

Lord Starchy looked at her, confused. "What?" he breathes.

Queen Delightful looked down. "It's not only the eyes that looked so familiar… even the way he looked at the crowd. He's shivering and sweating in fear and breathes terribly… **it's like he's so nervous and timid…" **

Lord Starchy is beginning to notice that too and looked back at the ballroom door, _"Yes…"_ he thought, "_he does looked familiar… __**Very familiar…"**_

As Lord Starchy stood with Queen Delightful, Grumpy watched over them. Curious, Dopey glanced at him and whistle a tune.

"**Something isn't right here…"** he replied, still looking at Starchbottom.

Dopey noticed his stare on Starchy and whistled some more but with a question mark at the end.

"Didn't you notice?!" said Grumpy, looking at him. **"Starchbottom is been acting weird this time…Especially, when Bashful is dating the Queen…"**

Dopey whistled in confusion.

Grumpy rolled his eye, "In case you didn't notice, **he's been darting 'devil' eyes on him…"**

Surprised, Dopey whistle a long tone, telling him it's just a stare. It's not that fatal…

"Maybe, maybe not…" Grumpy replied, pressing the Ice-cold glass hard on his black eye. "But I'm not standing here and watch what would happen…"

Dopey looked at him, his eyebrows raised up. "We came all the way here to help Bashful, and **not even a tall, red-haired, mischief twerp like him would stop us…"** Grumpy said, looking at Dopey and pointed at Lord Starchbottom.

Dopey glanced over and whistled in a questioning tune, something like "who were you pointing at?"

Grumpy looked back and **saw no Lord Starchbottom or the Queen.**

"**Darn it! He's gone…"** Grumpy exclaimed.

Dopey whistled with a worried look in his eyes.

Grumpy glanced at him. "Spread out and find him!" he said, putting the glass on the buffet table. **"We can't let him go near Bashful…"**

Then, the two split up around the ballroom and look for Starchbottom.

Outside the Ballroom, the 4D went to a dark hallway and try finding Bashful

Despite how dark it is, the bright moonlight that enters the palace is enough to help them to seek their shy friend. "Bashful?" Sneezy called out. "Come on out, Bash…" said Happy, as he climbed up to a displayed suit of armor and peek inside.

"Bashful, Where are you?" Doc called out, as he uses his mechanical arms that appeared on his hat and lifted a flower pot at the corner.

"Bashful?" Sleepy called him with a yawn. He took a peek under the carpet but saw no Bashful.

Sleepy sighed. "All this searching and finding makes me all sleepy…" he thought.

**Sleepy decided to take a few minute nap,** he went near the tall glass window and lay down beside its red curtains.

Before he could shut his eyes, he noticed something sparkling underneath the curtains.

A pair of black leather shoes peeping out of it. Those shoes looked like Grumpy's, **the same shoes that Bashful is wearing for tonight. **

Sleepy flew his eyes open and jumped up on his feet. "Hey, guys…" he called out, waving his hand. "I think I found him…"

Sleepy pointed at the curtains. Happy walked closer to the curtains and popped his head under it. "Hey, Bashful…" he muttered with a smile.

Bashful jumped out of the curtains in fright. After recovering from his shock, Bashful looked back at the window, avoided their gaze.

Doc approaches him. "Bashful, what happened?" he asked.

"**You saw what happened…"** Bashful replied, still looking outside the window. "I completely lost it…"

"No, you didn't…" said Happy with a grin, **"You can still go and apologize to the Queen…"**

"He's right…" Sneezy agreed. "Just because you screamed at her, doesn't mean she'll hate instantly…"

"Yeah but…" Bashful strutted, trying not to cry. "I yelled at her… and she got really scared…"

"It's called surprise, not hatred…" Doc refries.

"I dunno…" Bashful sighed then went under the curtains. "Please leave me alone…"

"But what about the Queen…" asked Sleepy.

"Leave me alone…" Bashful repeated.

"Please, Bashful…" Doc begged to reconsider. "The Queen needs you now…"

"I said leave me alone…" Bashful said aloud.

"_Unbelievable!"_ Doc thought, getting frustrated. _**He's giving up just because he yelled at the Queen by accident!**_

Doc's patience is running out. He tries not to be as ill-tempered as Grumpy. But somehow he has be one, especially if things aren't going right.

"Now look here Bashful…" Doc said, getting a little annoyed. "You can't just runaway from everything… The Queen expects a "Short, smart and-"

"**Well, I'm done being a 'short, smart and whatever guy!"** boomed Bashful.

Doc went quiet, completely shocked.

"Don't you get it?!" Bashful popped his head out of the curtains, his eyes getting watery.

"I'm not a confident-kind of guy, okay? **I NEVER WAS!"** he cried out. "I'm not confident, I'm not charming **and I'm not Don Basilio of Barcelona!"**

The 4D looked at him, stunned.

"I'm Bashful! Ok?" he shouted, in a verge of tears. **"I'm small, timid and bashful! Nothing more…"**

Sneezy looked at him, "But…" he began, "what about the Queen?"

"Yeah…" Happy stepped in, "We came all the way here…"

"Well, I've gone far enough!" Bashful relpied to them.

The 4D fell silent. They can't believe Bashful is giving up, **in a middle of the date.**

"Just leave me, alone…." moaned Bashful and hide in his head back under the curtains again.

Doc sighed miserably and turn to his fellow dwarves. "We tried…" he breathes.

Doc walked back to the Ballroom while the rest followed. Happy looked back, hoping that Bashful would come out for a second. But he didn't move, nor looked back.

Happy sighed. **This was His idea after all…** All he wanted for Bashful is to lessen his shyness by dating the Queen. But he never expects that this would end so unluckily.

Inside the Ballroom, Grumpy is getting tired walking around the hall. _"Where is that guy?"_ he asked himself, looking around for Starchbottom.

Then, he spotted the Queen, who is also looking around for someone.

Grumpy approaches her. "Your Majesty…" he called out, panting.

Queen Delightful turned to him and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're here…" she said, **"Have you seen Don Basilio?** I can't find him anywhere…"

Grumpy looked at her, still panting_, She's looking for him?_ He thought, _**After all what happened lately…?**_

"I must've scared him…" the Queen said, frowning in concern. "Oh, I really hope he's alright…"

"Don't worry, my Queen, he just needed a break…" he said, breathlessly. _A serious break that is…_ he thought.

When his breath returned, Grumpy stood up straight and asked the Queen, "Your majesty, have you seen Lord Starchbottom?"

The Queen looked at him, "No, I haven't…" she answered.

"_Great…"_ he groaned in his thoughts, "_Where he could be? Hope he didn't messed up Bashful or what…."_

"But…" the Queen began, Grumpy glanced at her. "He did say he'll get some cakes from the dessert table…"

Grumpy looked back at the dessert table, **No Starchbottom**. Except for Dopey**, who is nibbling over the three-layered Black forest cake. **

Grumpy groaned. _Don't tell me he just eating that cake all this time?!_ He thought.

"Although…" Queen Delightful added. Grumpy looked back at her.

"…The dessert section is over there, **I saw him going out of that door."** She said, pointing at the ballroom door.

"_**Oh no…"**_ Grumpy thought in fear.

The Queen noticed Grumpy suddenly became stunned. "Is anything alright?" she asked him.

Grumpy snapped out of his shock and turn to the Queen. "Yes, my Queen… please excuse me…" then he swiftly walked away from the Queen.

Just as he thought, **Starchbottom is after Bashful!**

That devious guy must've learned something odd about him and **plans to find out about his real identity, **and tell it to the Queen.

Or worst: **He'll tell it to the whole people in this ballroom!**

Grumpy went to the dessert table and pulled Dopey out from the cake. "Quit nibbling, Dopey!" he said, as he grabbed a huge, rounded silver tray out of the dessert table **"We got a serious problem right now…"**

In the hallway, Bashful is still hiding behind the curtain, sobbing silently under it.

_Everything was perfect,_ he thought, _I got the Queen's interest and the whole people too… and I completely messed up… __**Why can't my shyness just leave me for a moment?**_

Bashful couldn't understand why things like this happened so unexpectedly. He began to weep uncontrollably.

Until he felt his leafy-green mask is already wet in tears. He removes it from his face and took out a hankie from his coat pocket.

As he wiped away the tears off of it, he noticed something.

**The hankie he's using is from the Queen**. A pinkish-pale handkerchief with something decorated at its corner.

He didn't notice it first but there's a scripted-style embroider letters on it, and it says:

"**Lovelots, Q.D."**

Bashful sniffle and stopped sobbing. "_Q.D.?"_ He thought, "_As in Queen Delightful?"_

Bashful had so many thoughts in his head. _What's with a "Lovelots, Q.D."? __**Did she purposely put this here?**_

Then, Bashful thoughts began to lit up.

The whole point of this date is to show how special she is for him, and not just because she needs a dance partner.

There he was, dancing with the Queen on that dance floor. Waltzing with her and giving her a chance to enjoy the night before Jollyday starts.

Bashful suddenly remembered those moments.

**HE was the one who made the Queen so happy** and savor every moment before the night ends.

**HE was the one who made this moment a very special one not only for the Queen, **but also for everyone.

**It was HIM** who gave life to this Jollyday Ball!

After realizing this, Bashful shrugged in regret. _"What have I done…I can't give up now"_ he thought, staring down at his fully dried mask. _**"I came this far and I can't end it like this…"**_

Then, he wiped of his tears, he puts is mask back on, dusted himself off and stroked back his hair.

_I hope it's not too late to apologize… _he thought; _I really scared the heck out of her…_

Bashful moved out of the curtain and was surprise to see **Lord Starchbottom** in front of him.

"Oh? There you are…" he said with a small smile on his face, his voice sounded casual. "You're hiding there all this time?"

Don Basilio breathed and cleared his throat. "Yes, quite I am…" he said, sounded formal again. "I could use some space to meditate…"

Lord Starchy chuckled. "Meditate?" he asked, **"Behind that curtain?"**

"You should try it sometimes…" Don Basilio said and briskly walked passed by him. "It's a perfect place to clear up your mind…"

Before Don Basilio would reach to the Ballroom door, Starchy spoke out, "Or a perfect place to hide **your bashfulness…"**

Surprised, Don Basilio stopped and slowly glanced back, "Excuse me?"

Lord Starchbottom walked slowly towards him. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice sounded deep.

Bashful felt chills crawling into his spine. What's with the eerie look in his eyes?

Don Basilio looked at him. "Why, I am Don Basilio of Barcelona…" he answered, trying to sound casual.

Starchbottom made a stern look which made Bashful very uncomfortable.

"Who are you? **Really?**" Lord Starchy demanded.

Bashful stepped back as he walks closer to him.

Don Basilio chuckled nervously, "You had me confuse…"

"Yes, **YOU had us all confuse** …" Starchy muttered.

Bashful tries to avoid his gaze as he walks around him, **as if a snake circling around his prey.**

"By the way…" Lord Starchy began, "If you're looking for the Queen, **she told me she doesn't want to see you anymore…"**

Bashful's eye grew wide in shock. "I beg your pardon…." Don Basilio said, suddenly glancing back at Lord Starchy.

Starchbottom stopped and looked up. "You heard me…" he said mockingly. "**The Queen is very disapproving of you now**… right after you hurt her…"

"_What?"_ Bashful thought, dumbfounded, _"That can't be…"_

Don Basilio breathed deeply and said: "That's not true! That's a lie…"

Starchy raised his eyebrow and **chuckled deviously**.

Bashful pulled himself together, and try to bring out the courage in him.

Don Basilio looked at him in a serious look. "Don't make a fuss about this… This isn't funny!"

Hearing this, Lord Starchbottom abruptly motioned to him, "**YOU'RE **the one who's making a fuss about this!" he snarled furiously. He leaned his face over him with a sinister look.

Don Basilio shoots back a firm look and tries not to show any cowardice. He stared back at him, "I had no idea what are you talking about…" he muttered harshly.

"Oh, no?" Lord Starchy smirked.

Bashful twitched his eyebrow in fright**. **

Despite how dark this hallway is, the moonlight is enough to see his face, and **he never saw Lord Starchbottom looking so scary and sinister before…**

Starchy looked away from Bashful and straighten up his back.

He sighed. "I don't know much about you…" he said, crossing his arms. "But I do know this; **you're not a noble man…"**

"_**Triple Floom!"**_Bashful thought, terrified.

"Rather **you're someone that I knew very well**, I just couldn't figure it out at first…" he said, scratching his chin and walked towards a tall suit of armor displayed near the wall.

"I told you already, **it's plain coincidence…"** Don Basilio reminded him, sounded annoyed.

"Then what about those things that happened awhile ago? …" Lord Starchy glanced back, glaring at him again.

Bashful went speechless. _What 'things'?_

"Well…" Starchy began, "First thing, you're just new here, and **but, still you talked to the Queen as if you knew her for years…"**

Bashful continued his silence. He couldn't believe Starchbottom would notice just like that…

"Secondly…" Starchy continues, glancing back on him and stared at his reflection on the displayed suit of armor. "I saw you're reaction **when you refuse the Queen to take off your mask…"**

Bashful tries to speak out, but he couldn't find the words to use against him.

"You're reaction…" Starchy went on, staring at Don Basilio's reflection on the shiny chest-plate armor. "…is like you looked so coy, timid and fearful… **just like the dwarf I know…"**

"_Just like the dwarf I know…?" _Bashful repeated the words in his thoughts. _**No…Don't tell me he…"**_

"And thirdly…" Lord Starchy said and glanced back at with his frightening stare: "There's only one person I know who would say, **'Floom'** everytime he flunks…"

Bashful gasped and suddenly turned pale. Just as he feared, **Lord Starchbottom had found out his real identity!**

And now he's here to expose his secret to the whole people in here, **even to the Queen!**

Lord Starchy took a step forward to him. "So…" he began, **"Who's fussing now?"**

Bashful took a step back. Lord Starchbottom looked at him, "I can't tell the Queen who you really are, especially without any evidence…" he said, his eyes are flashing slyly. **"But there's only one way get one…"**

Before Lord Starchbottom could get any further, a tall red, polka-dotted hat popped out of the helmet of the displayed suit of armor behind him. Then came out the head….

**It's Dopey!** He lifted up a huge, round silver tray over Starchy's head and **WHAM!**

**Lord Starchy fell unconscious on the floor**, with a big bump on his head.

Bashful looked up and saw Grumpy went out behind the armor. "That'll stop him…" he said, glaring at Starchy.

"**You guys!"** Bashful exclaimed, completely relieved to see his friends.

Grumpy approached him, "You alright?" he asked, sounded concerned.

"I'm fine!" answered Bashful, "But how did you know…?"

Grumpy crossed his arms and looked again at the unconscious Starchbottom.

"Well…" he sighed, **"he's got 'Evil eyes' on you already…"**

Bashful looked down at Starchy too, "And how did he know about me?" he stammered in fright.

"I don't know…" Grumpy said, as Dopey climbed down the armor. **"But we can't stay here long…"**

"What?" Bashful said, confuse.

"We gotta leave, now!" Grumpy said to him. "If Starchy woke up and saw you, **you're dead to the Queen…"**

Bashful become suddenly uneasy. He can't leave the Queen behind, the party is not over yet and the Queen stills needs a dating guy…

Bashful was about to oppose when suddenly, **a loud noise of shattering glass echoed from the Ballroom.**

Bashful, Grumpy and Dopey looked out in surprise **as they hear a shrieking laughter inside the hall.**

Bashful ran inside the Ballroom and looked up, and gasped in alarm.

Two familiar people flew inside the Ballroom with their broomsticks. **The first person is a pink-haired witch in dark purple and blue outfit and the other is a blue-haired wizard in a grey-colored trench coat. **

"**The Glooms…"** Bashful muttered to himself. As he watched the two magical enemies flying around the hall, **ready to ruin their grand Jollyday ball…**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **To celebrate their 'Gloomy' day, **Hildy and Grim Gloom stormed into the castle and start to raise chaos and mayhem in their party.** Will Bashful save the Queen before Hildy messed her up? Will the 7D stop the Gloom before midnight comes? Or will they welcome Jollyday in the gloomiest state yet? Things will get messy in **Chapter six: Exposed**


End file.
